my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ignis Fatuus
Info '''Ignis Fatuus '''is a mutation quirk that causes the user's body to consist of a highly ignitable, mysterious gel that can become a gas easily and can be regenerated if exposed to swamp gas or similar chemicals, generally anything with sufficient amounts of alkanes and hydrogen sulfide. Due to it's passive luminescence it resembles the phenomenon of the same name. The user's body contains the gel in a highly condensed form, however he can compress it even further. The user may also levitate slightly above ground. Strength The user can telekinteticly control the gel rather easily and even turn it into fog. If ignited in the gel form, it acts a lot like napalm, sticking to a target and burning them, reaching temperatures up to 1600°C hot and sticking around for as long as 10 minutes. The fog can be used to impair a target's vision and gain an advantage over them, however it is highly combustible, the heat released by a strong snap is enough to ignite it. The user can put his body (should it be torn apart) back together aslong as the removed parts are in a 3ft radius and the object he was torn apart with lacks certain properties described below, he can reatach 0.5liter/10s. The user can extinguish his gel at will. He can levitate slightly above ground aswell, this works by using his telekinetic control of the gel to lift himself upwards. Compressing his body allows him to temporarily decrease in size. By constantly burning the user can survive while it's raining as the hot flames can boil the water to steam before the user is touched, though this is very taxing on the user's gel reserves and very hard to maintain during an fight. Weaknessess The gel and fog are disolved by water and other liquids like blood and sweat, preventing the user from controlling them any further, excluding swamp or sewer water. Normal, clean water disolves the gel with a 3/2 ratio, meaning that 3 kg of water can hold 2 kg of gel. Fixing wounds, e.g. replacing a chopped of hand with the gel from other body parts, caused by the above mentioned fluids or objects that are covered with them will take much longer to fix (0.25l/10s). To regain them the user must either regenerate them with swamp gas or "boil" it out of the water. Continuously shining is counterintuitive regarding stealth. The user must be very careful in daily live as water can be everythere in food, rain etc. As the user still needs to drink and eat he requires a constant source of swamp/sewer water , aswell as very dry food. To switch from the quirk's passive luminescence to actively burning, the gel must first be ignited, either by a lighter or by using the combustible fog. Moves '''Whisp: '''A small burning sphere of gel shot at an oponent. '''Mist Coat: '''The user surrounds himself with fog-turned gel, making it harder to find his main body. '''Ghost Touch: '''The user touches the target burning them and leaving an hand shaped stain of the napalm like gel. Prolonged contact might be enough to burn through the target. '''Flamethrower: '''The user sprays an area with burning gel. Super Moves: '''Devourer: '''A special Whisp that is filled with the fog. Then the burning devourer hits something the layer of unignited gel inbetween the burning gel and the fog thins, allowing the heat to ignite the gel. The resulting combustion will ignite and press the surrounding gel away, acting like a napalm bomb. However, as it is the result of precise work, creating more than two at the same time is difficult. '''Naga Fireballs: '''A massive barrage of whisps. '''Sarcophagus: '''The user envelopes an opponent in gel that is then ignited. Removing all the gel is very hard, so surviving this attack unscathed is nearly impossible, if it happens it usually is the result of an very close water source or the user's mercy. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks